


A Book Named Yukimura Seiichi

by cal_marshmallow



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, all幸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal_marshmallow/pseuds/cal_marshmallow
Summary: 幸村精市是一本书，诚邀您来翻阅。
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Yukimura Seiichi, Rikkai Team & Yukimura Seiichi, Tokugawa Kazuya/Yukimura Seiichi, Yagyuu Hiroshi/Yukimura Seiichi
Kudos: 6





	1. 柳生幸 Yagyuu Hiroshi X Yukimura Seiichi

壁炉里的篝火不知疲倦地燃烧着，竟成了晦暗的屋子里唯一的光源。紫发美人慵懒地倚卧在柔软的沙发上，从容不迫地吞吐着指尖的烟雾。茶几上的烟灰缸里，七七八八地散落了好几根失去生机的烟蒂。

许是篝火烘得屋内足够温暖，他身上仅松垮垮地着了一件堪堪过臀的白色高领羊毛衫，光洁修长的双腿交叠在倒下的靠枕上，说不尽地暧昧与袅娜。

柳生走进家门时，映入眼帘的便是这片春光旖旎的景致。

“幸村君，我记得我告诉过你，来这里之前要先通知我一声。”他沉稳地推紧鼻梁上的镜架，被风吹到冰冷的双手握住美人的脚踝，将他的双脚轻轻放到地毯上。

“忘了。”

然而幸村连眼皮都懒得抬一下，抬手就把指间的香烟丢进篝火，烟头滋啦滋啦地冒了几点火星，也就堙灭于篝火之中了。

柳生深知这位大美人的脾气，过多无谓的纠缠只会让他心烦。身为谦谦君子，他可不舍得美人皱眉。

“那么，在下有什么可以帮到幸村君的吗？”

“我想画画，但没灵感。”

这句话落在柳生耳中，大抵能跟“我想与你共度良宵”划上等号。

毕竟，这样的事已经发生太多次了。

“我很乐意成为幸村君的灵感源泉。”

濡湿的两对唇轻慢地吸吮着彼此，白色羊毛衫在激烈的拉扯中被褪到胸口以上，柳生用膝盖顶住幸村的小腹，顺势将他推倒在沙发上。他正要俯身去吻幸村苍白的皮肤，却发现那上面嫣红点点，一片情欲过后的狼藉。

“这是……”他沉下脸来。

幸村不以为意，也不打算掩饰：“早上回了真田那一趟，没把持住。”

“真田君真的不在意你这么做吗？还是说你从头到尾都在骗他？”

“我不知道他在不在意，反正我不在意，”幸村被柳生压得过紧，有些透不过气，说话间便夹杂了些轻喘，胸口也起起伏伏的，“我没有骗他，我早就告诉过他我有多少情人，他还是愿意和我在一起，一切都是他自己选的。”

“幸村君，你太任性了，”柳生轻啄一记幸村胸前依旧肿胀的红珠，又用火热的舌头舔了好几下，“这样挥霍真田君的真心 ……”

幸村不屑地嗤笑一声，推了一把在自己胸前作乱的脑袋：“柳生，连好兄弟的恋人都睡的男人，就别装正人君子了。”

说罢，他似乎还嫌不够火上浇油，轻佻地拈下柳生的眼镜，拿在手里把玩了一会儿，顺手把它扔进了篝火。

“你……”

“斯文败类，摘掉了眼镜，就只剩败类了。”

他骄傲地扬起下巴，以挑衅的眼神进一步刺激柳生。

即使雌伏他人身下，他也总能一步步操控对方的身心。

尔后他张开双臂，搂住柳生的脖子，主动和他拥吻。

唇舌交织出淫靡的水声，粗喘淹没调情的话语。

幸村附在柳生耳畔，浅浅低语——

“柳生君，请爱我吧。”

纤长的双手举过头顶，紧紧攥住沙发扶手，凌乱的紫发散落在汗津津的脸上，不住地随主人的身体颤动。欲海的情潮铺天盖地般席卷而来，汹涌澎湃大半夜，直到幸村嘶哑着喉咙，除了柳生的名字什么都喊不出来，才逐渐退向远方。

情事过后，柳生仍依依不舍地抱着幸村亲密温存。他掰过幸村的脸，手指爱怜地描摹着对方流畅的下颚曲线，耐心等待他涣散的目光重新恢复聚焦。

“幸村君找到灵感了么？”他亲吻幸村的脸颊。

“……”

幸村不置可否。他推开柳生，拖着疲惫的身体勉强坐起来，从茶几上的盒子里捞了一支烟，不紧不慢地点燃。

薄唇轻吐出一道烟圈，模糊了嘴角本就浅淡的笑意。


	2. 迹幸 Atobe Keigo X Yukimura Seiichi

霓虹喧嚣地撕扯着内华达沙漠的夜，炙热的空气里充斥着赤裸裸的金钱味道。人们疯狂地穿梭在大大小小的赌场，往各色机器里塞入一张又一张美钞，为了那不知多少分之一的可能彻夜不眠。

纸醉金迷，如梦似幻。

与此同时，VIP赌厅里却是一派截然不同的冷静景象。

“啊嗯，今天手气不错。”

迹部景吾翘着二郎腿，愉悦地点上一支雪茄，还不忘侧过头去问身后的随行，“小母猫，你说是不是？”

被唤作母猫的漂亮紫发男子并不理会他的调戏，而是自顾自吸了口细长的女士烟，冷冷地丢出一句“没劲”。

迹部一愣，笑着起身，不由分说地把男子拉到自己大腿上。男子依旧满脸不耐烦，却任由迹部搂着他的身子，没有半点反抗的意思。迹部诚心想挑逗他，劈手夺了他口中的女士烟，兀自换了自己嘴里的雪茄进去。男子被突如其来的辣味一呛，连咳了好几声，忍不住怒瞪了迹部一眼。

“说说，怎么就没劲了？嗯？”迹部轻托起他微凉的手，细细把玩起来，还故意扣着他手指不放，“是觉得我忙着赌钱，冷落了你？”

“你干什么和我无关，我只是觉得赌博很无聊。”

迹部忽地一下抱紧了他，脑袋伏在他脖颈处，呼出的温热气息铺散在薄薄的皮肤上，氤氲出一片嫩粉。他自信怀里的人无法抵抗他的耳语：“那，精市觉得什么有趣呢？”

谁知怀中人竟丝毫不给面子，不紧不慢地打了个哈欠，悠悠道：“我累了，什么都没意思。”

“那今晚就到这儿吧，”迹部打了个响指，“米凯尔！”

尽职的私人管家立刻上前，手脚麻利地打开随身携带的行李箱，恭恭敬敬道：“少爷，这是您今晚赢的钱，需要检查一下数目吗？”

迹部潇洒地摆摆手：“不必了，相信他们也不敢做什么手脚。先拿两叠出来，就当是我给小母猫赔不是了。”他刻意颠了颠大腿，飞快地亲吻了幸村的脸颊：“怎么样？现在还无聊吗？”

米凯尔听命，将两叠本杰明·富兰克林工工整整地放到赌桌上。幸村慵懒地瞥了它们一眼，眼神全无一点儿波动。

“无聊。”他说。

“……”迹部语塞。

似乎是得意于自己能把迹部堵到说不出话，幸村终于肯露出一丝窃笑，他挺了挺身子，拿起其中一叠美钞左右打量一会，一把抢过迹部指尖的雪茄，二话不说点燃了钞票。一万美金很快在赌桌上化为乌有。

“这才有趣。”

他回过头，扬起一抹骄傲的笑容。

迹部放声大笑起来。

“原来如此，”他说，“米凯尔，把这一箱钱都点了吧，百万美元买美人一笑，很划算。”

熊熊火光在赌厅墙壁上投出狰狞的影，幸村满足地窝在迹部怀中放肆尖笑，直到所有美钞连带着行李箱一道变作漆黑的残骸。

翌日，清晨。

巨大的轰隆声仿佛要把整座Villa震倒。幸村皱着眉头，骂骂咧咧嘟囔了几句，把被子蒙过头顶，翻了个身刚想继续睡，却被一双手生生拽出了被子 ——

“小母猫，该起床了，直升机已经到了——别忘了是你自己说想去看大峡谷的。”

幸村闻言，昏昏沉沉地睁开眼，四下张望一阵，见迹部已整装待发，便磨磨蹭蹭地踱去浴室洗漱。待他刷过牙洗好脸，迹部便将精挑细选过的半透明白色衬衫和牛仔短裤扔给他，命他赶紧穿上。

“牛仔裤，太短了吧。”幸村拿着牛仔短裤比了比长度，表示不满。

“那么漂亮的腿，包在长裤下未免太可惜了，”迹部一副理所当然的模样，“偶尔也该让大家欣赏一下。”

“什么大家，我看只有迹部少爷自己吧，”幸村冷哼一声，却也没有拒绝迹部的要求，甚至直接当着他的面脱掉睡袍，换上了衬衫和短裤，“真不愧是商人，把自己的色欲包装得如此冠冕堂皇。”

迹部被他无情揭穿心事，也懒得再去辩驳。他确实一直都把幸村的腿当作艺术品来看待——那是他眼里幸村全身最美的部位，洁白，莹润，修长而不失力度，没有一丁点瑕疵。他享受那双腿勾住他腰时的缠绵悱恻，也热爱它们在街头行走时的迷人线条。

“早安，幸村少爷，这是今日的早餐。迹部少爷很早就起来准备了。”

米凯尔为幸村端上欧姆蛋和咖啡，还特地声明是迹部亲手烹制的。可幸村却全然不放在心上，草草地吃了几口便将餐盘推到一边，伸了个大大的懒腰宣布自己吃饱了。

迹部拿他没辙，只能威胁性地唬他一句“等下饿了不要怪我”，然后无奈地牵起他的手一起去往庭院登机。

螺旋桨开始高速转动，写有ATOBE字样的大红色直升机迎着艳阳升空，朝内华达与亚利桑那的州界飞去。

这日天朗气清，万里无云。直升机徜徉在澄澈的碧空，条条金光恣意洒落在广袤无垠的大峡谷地带。不远处，科罗拉多河静静流淌，在胡佛水坝汇成一枚微波荡漾的蓝宝石。

饶是见多识广的迹部，面对这大自然鬼斧神工与人类精巧智慧的结合，也不免感叹：“不愧是举世闻名的大峡谷，果然够震撼人心。”他下意识看向幸村：“精市，你觉得呢？”

他的小母猫懵懵地转过头，揉了揉眼睛，突然道：“我饿了。”

迹部不禁又好气又好笑：“小母猫，我跟你说过要吃饱再出发，是你自己不肯吃的，现在只能忍一下了。”

“我不管，我饿了，你就要喂饱我。”

幸村猝不及防地解开安全带，弯下腰伏在迹部大腿上，用嘴叼住了他的裤链。

“喂，你……”迹部刚想惊呼，立刻意识到机上除了他们，还有直升机驾驶员的存在。本来前后座之间还有隔板挡着，若是大叫惊动了驾驶员，反而更不妙。

他只能眼睁睁看着幸村扯下他的裤链，又用舌头解开上方的纽扣，隔着薄薄一层内裤来回舔舐他的欲望。内裤下的巨物很快承受不住舌尖的逗弄昂然抬头，幸村见状，咬住内裤一角往下一拽，勃起的巨物跃然而出，有力地拍打在他白皙的脸上。

事已至此，要他收手是不可能了。迹部认命地将手指插进幸村的头发，避免自己因过度的快感而失去控制。

这不是幸村第一次给他口交，但却是他们第一次在有他人的场合进行淫乱行为。他紧张得快要死掉了，生怕驾驶员突然回头发觉他们的荒唐。

幸村将鬓发拨到脑后，嘴唇轻轻含住伞状的顶端吸吮，柔暖湿润的触感沿着茎身传递到迹部身体每个角落，隐秘的快感被无限放大，舒服得欲仙欲死。觉察到迹部的尺寸又膨胀了一圈，幸村吊起双目瞟了他一眼，继续把那欲望含向口腔更深处。

幸村的脸颊被撑到变形，酸涨极了，嘴巴也无法再张得更大。他试着往下低头，“啪”，茎身顶端便撞上了他娇嫩的喉咙，捅得他满眼泪花。

迹部却从这之中获得了前所未有的快感，幸村的喉咙比他的下身更加紧窄得多，同样也会一吸一吸的。他得了趣，便坏心眼地往幸村嗓子眼里顶，每顶一下就向高潮更近一步，最后顶得幸村小脸涨红、泪眼朦胧，才射了他满嘴的白浊。

幸村撑着他的腿勉强坐起来，不住地喘息着，狠下心一个仰头将口中的白液尽数吞下，却仍有部分沿着嘴角流下，蜿蜒到了下巴尖。

迹部心中顿生爱怜，凑上前吻掉他嘴边的白液，调笑道：“小母猫，这下可饱了吗？”

回应他的只有幸村的怒视。

直升机徐徐降落在迹部的Villa，米凯尔早已恭候在庭院。二人一下飞机，他就快步上前，命人将打包好的行李全部搬上轿车。

他向幸村深鞠一躬：“幸村少爷，您的行李和画作已经全部准备好，可以随时出发去巴黎。”

“多谢。”幸村微微颔首表示感谢。

“嗯，祝你画展顺利。”迹部三两步走到轿车边，亲自为幸村拉开车门，送他坐上轿车前往机场。

车门关闭的瞬间，幸村仿佛听到一声魅惑的低语——

“下个月十到十三号我要去伦敦开会，小母猫记得把时间空出来。”


	3. 德幸 Tokugawa Kazuya X Yukimura Seiichi

巴黎这座城，总能令人想起美人。

即使衣裙破烂，伤痕累累，美人也终究是美人。

德川和也时常会想起他在美丽城遇到的那位美人。当时，美人正叼着烟坐在台阶上晒太阳，几个小混混见他貌美，就不怀好意地上前纠缠。德川想帮他解围，可还没出手，他就站起来，自己拳打脚踢轻轻松松放倒了混混们。事后他笃悠悠按揉了几下筋骨，见德川目不转睛地盯着自己，会心一笑，潇洒地将凌乱的发拨向脑后——

“幸村精市，”他用日语说道，“欢迎来到美丽城。”

幸村就像一阵猛烈的旋风般将德川原本的生活卷得粉碎，却又在留下一地的狼藉后人间蒸发，不知所向。等德川再次听到他的名字，他已是国际知名的画家，被人们奉为水彩画界的拉斐尔。

拉斐尔，他想，这可真是贴切。他毫不怀疑在纵欲中永生是幸村最想要的死法。

他也相信，美丽的人最终会回到美丽城。

他是对的。

在一个暴雨如注的夜晚，幸村精市出现在了他的屋檐下。

那双日本人中并不常见的浅褐色眸子依旧那样温柔多情，只消轻轻眨几下便足够夺走德川的心魂。

“德川先生，好久不见。”他趴在德川的卧室窗口，歪过头盈盈一笑。

德川一愣。

有那么一秒钟，他深深怀疑那些流逝的岁月是一场梦。

他熟练地替幸村擦干湿透的头发，又催促他快去洗个澡。为了避免幸村着凉，他还特意从床底搬出了许久不用的取暖器。幸村生活自理能力不好，从前认真交往时，德川就得照顾他方方面面，不然他不知道能闯出什么祸来。

这间屋子对幸村来说并不陌生，屋内的陈设也还保持在他离开时的样子。他记得最深的是那张单人床，他在那里失掉了他的童贞。之后他有过很多美好的性爱体验，但他总惦记着最初最青涩的那一次。那是他第一次被人无条件地捧在手心疼。

洗完澡出来，德川已经为他准备好干净的睡衣，并在床头柜上放了一杯热气腾腾的香草茶——幸村自幼睡眠浅，香草茶有安神作用，能让他睡得稍微安稳些。

“德川先生不和我一起睡吗？”

幸村坐在床边，光洁的脚趾有一搭没一搭地挑着德川刚铺好的地铺，他刻意没有扣上睡衣最上边的两颗扣子，滑入凝脂的肌肤在水蓝色的衣领下若隐若现。

德川竭力抑制住自己吻他的冲动，背过身去，轻轻道：“幸村君，今时不同往日。今晚雨大，你暂且在这休息，明天天晴了就走吧。”

——时过境迁，他们早已不再是能同床共枕的关系。德川虽在法国生活的年份已远超过在日本，但骨子里仍保持着一种东方式的对关系性的重视。

“这样啊……”他听见身后一声淡淡的叹息，“德川先生没有什么要问我的吗？比如，当年为什么不辞而别……”

“这些已经不重要了，”德川道，“幸村君，我们都有了新的生活，过去的事就让它永远留在过去吧。”

“是吗？”

德川的呼吸近乎凝滞——一双手环上他的腰际，手的主人把下巴搁在他的肩头，发出尖锐的质问：“我怎么觉得，走不出过去的反而是德川先生呢？以你现今的资历，怎么也不该住在美丽城的破旧公寓里吧？”

幸村有力地拥着德川，往后退了几步，二人双双倒在狭小的单人床上。

“德川先生，你还记得我们在这张床上做过多少次吗？”恶魔的嗓音继续魅惑地回响，仿佛一张巨大的网，将德川死死缠在其中，“你最喜欢的姿势就是后入吧……你说过的，喜欢从背后看我的腰线……”

“幸村君，别胡闹了！”

德川的力气终究还是比幸村大些。他一个翻身扣住幸村的双腕，轻松把对方钳在了身下。幸村的浅褐色眸子亮晶晶的，书满了期盼和喜悦。

然而德川却没有进一步的动作，而是定定地与幸村对视，郑重道：“幸村君，如果你真的想再续前缘，请先断掉你和他人之间的暧昧关系。”

“德川先生，忠贞对你来说就那么重要吗？”

“是的。”德川毫不迟疑。

“真讨厌，”幸村咬紧下唇，眼角已微微泛了红，“为什么我爱的男人一个个都这样古板得要死？为什么要这样对我？”

“对不起。”

话一出口德川就后悔了——他没有任何道歉的理由，自始至终都是幸村在无理取闹。但不知为何，他一看到幸村泫然欲泣的模样，就觉得自己好像做错了事。

“我知道了，原来我们之间真的什么都结束了，”幸村垂下眼，“那……德川先生愿意再抱抱我吗？你放心，明天之后，我就再也不来打扰你了。”

“只是单纯的拥抱？”

“嗯。”

“……好吧。”

德川放开对幸村的钳制，温柔地把他塞进被子里，然后连人带被子一齐揽进怀中。

只是一个拥抱的话，应该没有什么大碍吧？他无奈地想。

“德川先生的拥抱真的很温暖，”怀里的人一脸餮足地探出脑袋，“一点都没有变。”

“快睡吧。”

“德川先生，你能这样抱我一晚上吗？”

浅棕色眸子眨呀眨，樱粉色嘴唇嘟啊嘟，可爱指数爆表，德川只能缴械投降。

“……好吧。”

“德川先生，还有还有……”

“还有什么？”

“你能亲我一下吗？”

“……好吧。”


End file.
